


Boarding School

by htmllost, Livedliveswilllive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Phil, Highschool AU, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, Teasing, Toys, innocent dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan moves to a school which is unlike the others. Most students are gay and openly sexual towards each other. Even though Dan is excited for his new school, he’s been warned about one boy in particular. Phil Lester. Isn’t it funny how he ends up being Dan’s roommate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rp which I did with the wonderful Clair. They even provided the starter which was awesome. You can check them out on tumblr (lived-lives-will-live).
> 
> Me: +  
> Them: =

 

**=** It was Dan’s first day of school, a boarding school for boys, the population of students were mostly gay, horny teenagers who, like him were sent away to be ‘fixed.’ However, Dan was basically the spitting imagine of innocence, which he’d been told already was very rare around there. He wore his uniform perfectly with all the buttons done up and the tie all the way up and neat, and shirt tucked in. He had been told that this school could be a little ‘rough’ but not in the bullying sense, but rather the sexual sense. He was told that people might try to play games that had sexual undertones, or overtones depending on the group of people. Games where you’d have to strip, or people would flirt with you or talk dirty, that kind of thing but Dan didn’t mind that much. To be honest he was actually kind of excited to see what might happen to him. He’d been told that a lot of that stuff wasn’t really monitored since basically the whole ‘reform’ thing was a front so that gay teens could be, gay teens and express their sexuality in any way they wanted to. He’d been warned though that if he wanted to steer clear of that kind of thing he’d want to try and avoid one boy in particular. Phil Lester his name was. Apparently Phil was one of the most outwardly sexual boys there right now and he loved to mess with the innocent looking ones, loved to play little games with them and tease them. Dan was honestly curious about this guy, was he really all that people talked him up to be? He’d have to save that for later though as right now he was lost, very lost. He hadn’t even managed to find his dorm room yet.

**+**  Despite Phil’s image, he was not a sexual predator. He just loved ruining cute, innocent boys. One such boy, word had it, was Dan Howell. The new rich kid from Hertfordshire. Phil had heard stuff about him but he didn’t think the boy would live up to his hopes. But oh no, Dan Howell was _exactly_ Phil’s type. His pretty brown hair and doe eyes made Phil want to do unspeakable things to him. His luck couldn’t have gotten any better when he spotted Dan looking very lost in the dorm corridors. Phil put on his signature smirk and walked up to Dan. “Hey baby boy.” Phil said, Dan’s face was already stained with a blush. “You look lost. Can I help you?”

**=** Dan looked up when he heard someone speak to him, a small frown and a light blush spread across his face. _‘Baby boy?’_ Who even says that? He tried to push the nick name to the back of his head as he heard what the stranger said next to him. “Oh, uh yeah.” he said softly. His eyes locked with blue ones, ones that felt as if they were both seeing into his soul and mentally undressing him. “I’m meant to find dorm 206 but I feel like I’ve been walking about for hours with no luck!”

**+** “Aren’t I in luck?” Phil humoured. He leaned forward slightly as he scanned over Dan’s perfect features. “I get to share my room with a pretty boy like you.” He snaked his arm around Dan’s waist and chuckled as he told Dan to follow him

**=** Dan’s cheeks went an even darker red as the other said he was his new roommate. He was both excited at that thought and also slightly nervous “Oh, okay.” he said softly. “That’s lucky, I suppose.” He followed the other male, down the rather long hall.

**+** “By the way, I’m Phil Lester.” Phil said as they walked into the room. It had two small beds pushed to either side of the room and a single desk. Dan yelped slightly beside him when he trailed his hand from Dan’s back to his cute bum, clad in the school pants. “I don’t know how you manage to look so cute in these ugly pants, baby.”

**=** Dan’s breath hitched as the other mentioned his name. Phil Lester, _the_ Phil Lester he’d been warned about. He barely had time to wrap his head around that fact when he felt Phil’s hand move down to his bum. His entire face was going red now at the others compliments “I- I” he stuttered.

**+**   Phil groped Dan’s ass slightly and leaned forward to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses. He kissed around Dan’s lips but never directly on, oh no. He wanted Dan to make the first move. He wanted to tease Dan until Dan was begging for him. “Hmm?” He quirked in a deep voice against Dan’s skin.

**=** Dan let out small breathy sounds as kisses were littered all over his skin. He reached back behind him and shut the door, moving slightly so his back was pressed against it. Soon he couldn’t take much more of these teasing kisses. He did something he hadn’t done before and moved his head slightly as Phil moved in to kiss him, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

**+**   Phil hummed in victory as Dan kissed him. Instantly, he pinned Dan’s wrists on the door and kissed him hard and rough. Grinding his crotch against Dan’s. Dan let out the most beautiful sounds but Phil wanted to be a tease. He pulled back, earning a whine from Dan but smirked. He wanted to drive Dan mad with want. “I’ve got to go now, baby. I hope you’ll be here for me tonight. I want to,” Phil leaned forward to whisper in Dan’s ear, “get to know you better.” He chuckled at Dan’s dumbfounded expression and walked out the door but kept his ear pressed against it. He hoped that Dan would jerk off or even better, enter the en suite bathroom to finish himself off.

**=** Dan let out a sharp gasp as Phil suddenly pinned him against the wall and ground down roughly against him. He couldn’t help but let out small moans and groans. He could feel himself getting harder as time went on. Suddenly Phil pulled back and he let out a whine. He looked at Phil, nothing but confusion on his face. Why had Phil done that? He watched as Phil left the room, leaving him feeling nothing but humiliation and an odd sensation of emptiness. He found his way to their en suite to finish himself off, knowing full well he wasn’t going to be able to wait for Phil to return. He entered the bathroom and went to sit on the closed toilet when his eyes ran over the shower, more specifically the rather large dildo that was suctioned to the shower wall.

**+**   Phil just wanted to mess with Dan. But he as soon as he closed the door he heard a particularly loud moan. It was no coincidence that he had a massive dildo in his shower (Phil Lester never bottomed). He had a plan. But just to make sure, he tiptoed his way into the dorm and found that Dan was definitely in the bathroom. He smirked to himself as he picked up his phone and entered the en suite, “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Phil said smugly. “Already, Dan? It’s just your first day! I came back because I forgot my phone but I didn’t know you were such a naughty boy.”

**=** Dan decided he might as well try it, after all Phil wasn’t around. Dan had had sex before, don’t get him wrong, but it was kind of messy and frankly unsatisfactory. He searched the drawers for lube and dropped his clothes. He lubed up both the toy and himself before he positioned himself. He pushed back slowly and let out a loud moan as he felt the tip press into him. His head shot up as he heard someone speak, his entire face went a bright red including his ears. “I-I…” he stuttered, unsure what to say as it was insanely clear what he was doing. “Y-You can’t just w-walk in!” He whined.

**+** “Well, I can. And you used my toy without my permission.” Phil said as he walked forward and examined Dan’s body. He already had the dildo halfway in. “I think it’s only fair if I get something out of it. I’ll give a couple of options, Dan. Either, you have to let me take a couple of pictures and videos of you for me and my buddies or you have to be my bitch for a day. Or you can say the safe word 'Red’ and get out of all of this.”

**=** Dan thought for a moment, he didn’t like the sound of any of that, he hated the thought of his images being shown around, especially if they could see his face, maybe he could strike a deal. “Will the photos have to show my face?” He asked, he kind of liked the idea of people getting excited for him without actually knowing who he was.

**+** “Not in the photos, no.” Phil said as he ran his hand over Dan’s ass and up his back. His hand stopped at Dan’s hair as he pushed it out of his face. “And I can blur your face out in the videos before circulating them around. But I’m sure someone would be able to identify your whorish moans, baby. It’s up to you.” Phil teased. He cupped Dan’s jaw and pecked his lips. Dan looked so hot; his hair curling, lips red and cheeks a dusty pink.

**=** Dan bit down on his lip as he thought. “I don’t want people to know.” he said, giving a small whine. This had been such a stupid idea, why had he even thought that trying the toy would be a good idea? He pulled it out of himself and stood, a pout on his lips “I don’t want people to think I’m some… slu–” He sighed, shaking his head “I’m not one of those!”

**+** “Don’t worry, baby.” Phil cooed as he kissed Dan slowly. “This school’s different. People will probably think high of you. The pictures and the videos won’t have your face in them. You could be my bitch for a day instead of the pictures. And remember Dan, the safe word’s _red_. In case you want to get out of this.” Phil wasn’t a rapist. He was just having some fun with the cute boy.

**=** Dan gave a small nod, “I’ll do the second one… If you don’t tell anyone and you don’t involve anyone else in this.” he said softly. He could hardly believe what he was saying, he had just agreed to do submit to this boy that he hardly knew, why had he done that? And why did the thought turn him on even more then he already was?

**+**   Phil beamed at Dan. He could hardly wait. He pushed Dan down and knelt in front of him as he stroked his hair. “Let me tell you the rules. First, you’ll refer to as Master or Sir. Secondly, you are not allowed to touch yourself without my permission or you will be punished. Lastly, if you feel uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to use the safe word.” Phil explained. “Now, on your hands and knees, finish what you started.”

**=** Dan gave a small nod and swallowed thickly, “Yes...sir.” He slowly adjusted himself on his hands and knees, and positioned himself against the toy before he started to push himself onto it; letting out a low moan as he did.

**+**   Phil grinned as Dan immediately got to work. “Good boy.” He praised as he pulled out his own cock and pressed the head against Dan’s lips. “Now suck. Like the slut you are.”

**=** Dan flinched slightly at the use of the word ‘slut’ but opened his mouth nonetheless. He let Phil’s cock slip past his lips and into his mouth. His eyes fell shut as he began to suck and bob. It was sloppy and messy, and he wasn’t sure how good it was for Phil but it was the best he could manage.

**+**   Phil carded his hand through Dan’s hair and thrust his cock softly in his throat – not enough to make Dan gag. “Use your tongue more. Hollow your cheeks and bob your head. That’s my good boy.” Dan’s hot mouth felt so good around his cock he was tempted to just fuck his throat. He praised Dan a bit before asking him to look up at him. Dan’s eyes were teary and big, he looked so hot. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, baby. Think you can handle it?”

**=** Dan did his best to follow Phil’s instructions, letting his tongue dart over his tip and hallowing his cheeks while he bobbed. He turned his gaze up to Phil’s. He was sure his face was tear stained. He gave a hesitant nod, honestly unsure if he could.

**+** “Tap the floor twice if it gets too much.” Phil said before gripping Dan’s hair harshly and fucking his throat. He let his hips snap forward and backward as his cock hit the back of Dan’s throat. He could hear Dan choking but that only turned him on more. Dan was being so good, Phil vowed to make him feel even better.

**=** Dan barely had time to nod before he felt Phil grab hold of his hair and start slamming into his throat. He was choking and gagging but that only seemed to make Phil thrust harder and faster. Tears were running down his face and he wasn’t sure how much he could take. After what felt like hours, (but was probably only minutes) Dan couldn’t take much more and he hit the floor twice with his palm.

**+**   As soon as Dan tapped the floor Phil immediately pulled out. He leaned down so that he was face to face with Dan and kissed his quivering lips, “You did so good for me baby. Have you cum yet? I could give you a reward.”

**=** Dan was relieved when Phil pulled out. He sucked in a deep breath of air and attempted to kiss Phil back but he couldn’t keep his lips from shaking. He shook his head at Phil’s question, “N-No, I haven’t, sir.” His voice slightly hoarse and raspy.

**+** “Come on then. Let me make you feel good.” Phil said as he pulled Dan off the dildo and onto his feet. He led him outside into the dorm room and softly pushed him down back on the bed. Phil started kissing up Dan’s stomach and nipping softly at his neck. He spoke in a low husky voice against Dan’s skin, “Tell me what you like in bed, Dan. Tell me what turns you on.”

**=** Dan nodded as he let himself be pulled up onto his feet and be lead out into the dorm room. He yelped as he was pushed back onto the bed. He let out small huffs and chuffs as his skin was kissed. “My neck is really sensitive, sir.” He said softly when a shiver ran over him as Phil’s lips found his neck. “I also have this… kind of fantasy… I guess...” He said, blushing.

**+** “Tell me, baby.” Phil said smirking. He would most definitely tease the hell out of Dan after what he’d told him. He kissed his neck before sucking a hickey into it. “Don’t be shy. I just want to make you feel good.”

**=** Dan let out a loud moan as Phil sucked and kissed at his neck. “I- I saw in a porn video once.” He said softly, “The guy picked up the other and held him in his arms to… have sex with him.” He hoped that made sense.

**+**   Phil chuckled as Dan moaned loudly. He was so loud he sounded like a porn star. Phil kissed Dan firmly on the lips as Dan told him his fantasy. “I can make that reality.” He said smugly before pulling Dan off the bed with his wrists. He pinning him against the wall and kissed him hard. He tapped Dan’s thigh and said, “Jump.” So that he could carry Dan completely.

**=** Dan blushed deeply and smiled slightly. He gave a small yelp as he was pulled up by his wrists. Within seconds he was pinned against the wall. He kissed Phil back deeply and let his eyes fall close. He felt a tap on his thigh and he nodded before jumping. He felt Phil’s hands wrap around his thighs and gave a small gasp at just how good that felt.

**+**  Phil held him up by his thighs as he made out with him. He lined his cock up with Dan’s hole before saying, “You’re stretched already or do you need more?” He didn’t want to hurt Dan, well not without consent at least.

**=** Dan bit on his lip as Phil spoke. “Could you... finger me a bit, sir?” He asked. “I mean… I think I’m stretched out enough but I want to be sure...” He said softly before he moved his head to rest on Phil’s shoulder and clutched him tightly.

**+** “Of course, baby. I guess you aren’t kinky enough to like the pain.” Phil cooed as he reached down to press his fingers at Dan’s rim. He pushed two fingers in easily and started scissoring him open. He couldn’t help but find Dan adorable with the way he was moaning into Phil’s shoulder. Phil added a third finger and thrust it in and out before curling them into Dan’s prostate. When he thought Dan was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock at Dan’s hole.

**=** Dan gave a small giggle and a light blush. “I don’t even think I was that kinky anyway, sir.” He said tenderly. He let out small moans and groans as Phil’s fingers pressed into him. It was anything but painful, it was actually quite amazing and the more Phil fingered him the more he just wanted to have Phil inside him. He let out a small whine as Phil pulled out his fingers. “P-Please…” He begged softly as he felt Phil’s tip press against him.

**+** “I want to hear you beg, baby.” Phil said huskily. He still wanted to milk Dan for using his dildo even though he didn’t care that much. He pushed his cock in only slightly and used one hand to stroke Dan’s cock teasingly all the while holding him up. “I still haven’t forgotten about you using my dildo. You’re still my bitch for today. So beg for my cock.”

**=** Dan let out a small groan as Phil pushed the tip of his cock into him. He gave a small shudder and whined as Phil stopped. “Please.” He whined out, digging his nails into Phil’s back. “I need you so bad! Please, Phil... Please, I need you!”

**+**   Phil bottomed out in one thrust. He didn’t move though. He just played with Dan’s cock as he kissed his neck. “What did I tell you to call me, baby boy?”

**=** Dan let out a loud gasp as Phil thrusted all the way into him. His grip on Phil tightened even more. “O-Oh God!” He panted. “S-Sir.”

**+** “Good boy.” Phil praised as he started thrusting up into Dan. He started pounding hard into Dan’s prostate as he let out small grunts. “You like that, yeah? You’re first day in school and you’re already getting fucked. Tell me how much you like me fucking you like some slut.”

**=** Dan moaned and groaned as Phil thrusted into him. Although he flinched slightly at the use of the word ‘slut’, he let out a small whimper and whispered, “Please don’t call me that.” But then he got right back into moaning. Phil was hitting his prostate with every thrust and it made him feel so good. “I love it!” He moaned. “Sir, I love how you feel inside me!”

**+**   Phil cursed himself as Dan asked him not to call him a slut. He made a mental note but didn’t waver his thrusts. He pulled Dan’s hair back so he could have access to his neck and kissed along it. He sucked hickeys just under Dan’s jaw. “Don’t come without my permission, baby. Or there will be consequences.”

**=** Dan let out a small gasp that was quickly followed by much louder moans as Phil sucked and kissed at his neck and jaw. “Y-Yes, sir!” He cried out as his eyes fluttered close. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off very long. He could already feel his stomach tightening.

**+** “You can cum after me.” Phil said as he kissed Dan. Dan’s tight heat around his cock was getting overwhelming. Especially with the way Dan was moaning. After a few more thrusts at Dan’s prostate Phil came hard inside him. He held Dan up against the wall as he filled him with a low grunt of pleasure.

**=** The second he felt Phil’s warm cum explode inside him Dan came as well, like it had been on command. “Oh god!” He moaned out as he scratched down Phil’s back, as if he was trying to mark Phil the same way Phil had marked him with multiple hickeys.

**+**  Phil was still inside Dan as he tried to catch his breath. He held Dan close to him as he walked back toward the bed and laid Dan down. He kissed Dan softly before pulling out and spreading his legs. “Your hole looks so pretty, Dan. Would you mind if I plugged it up? Would you like it if you got to keep my cum in you for the rest of the day without anyone even knowing?”

**=** Dan’s chest was heaving as he came down from his high. He held himself as close as he could to Phil as he was carried back to the bed. His eyes were half lidded as he was laid down and Phil pulled out. He could feel his hole clenching around nothing. He gave a small nod to Phil’s questions. “Go for it.” He murmured. “Although, just a small plug please, sir.” He added softly.

**+**   Phil dug through his drawer as pulled out the smallest plug he could find. He pushed the cum that had leaked out of Dan back in before inserting the plug in his ass. He leaned down to kiss Dan’s lips. “You look so pretty, Dan. You’re the prettiest one around here. I’m sorry for calling you a slut, I didn’t mean it. It was just part of the dirty talk but it’s okay of you aren’t into that.”

**=** Dan smiled a little as he felt the toy being pushed into him, a kind of drunk smile played on his lips. He let Phil kiss him and he kissed him back gently/ “It’s okay. It’s not that I’m not into dirty talk.” He started. “I just... When I came out to my dad he uh… said some things.” He said softly, being purposefully vague.

**+** “I’m sorry, Dan.” Phil said seriously as he lay down on the small bed. He pulled Dan close against his chest and cuddled him while pressing kisses into his hair. “I didn’t know I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done any of this. You don’t have to continue this. I’m sorry.”

**=** Dan smiled and little and snuggled up against Phil’s chest. “It’s okay!” He reassured. “You weren’t to know what he did.” He sighed. “He’s an ass…” He paused. “Plus, I actually really enjoyed myself.”

**+** “I enjoyed myself too.” Phil smiled. “Now because we still have the day left, you can try out whatever you want with me. I’ll to whatever to make you feel good, baby. Even if it’s Mario kart.”

**=** Dan laughed softly and nuzzled his head closer against Phil’s chest. “Right now, I want to cuddle.” He yawned as he let his eyes fall shut. “Although, Mario Kart does sound pretty good.”

**+** “Of course.” Phil said as he kissed Dan’s hair and let their limbs tangle up. His chest swelled with fondness when Dan snuggled closer. He let his eyes fall shut too.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr
> 
> Main(SFW): insert-aesthetic-url  
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan


End file.
